Various spinal fixation systems involving connecting fastener elements (e.g., pedicle screws) to elongated supports (e.g., fixation rods) for the purposes of vertebral fixation have been proposed. Two varieties include mono-axial fastener elements and multi-axial fastener elements. Both have distinct benefits. Accordingly, there is a need for spinal fixation systems involving connecting fastener elements (e.g., pedicle screws) to elongated supports (e.g., fixation rods) that offer the benefits of both mono-axial elements and multi-axial elements.